Life as We Knew it
by CarmineAbattoir
Summary: That chemical has kept you alive as you slept for seven years." The scientist said "Seven huh? Still hard to accept I missed seven years of my life..." Rex muttered. "Oh trust me, the full force of it hasn't even hit yet. When it does, you'll know it."
1. Prologue

hey, I combined Ch 1 & 2 because it seemed redundant to have 2 prologues, and they were both pretty short to begin with.

* * *

The outland was no place for kids, so what the hell was one doing there? A single figure appeared slowly, the shimmering heat waves chopping the outline, which in turn stumbled over the roots of glass that was the sands of a great desert. Once upon a time...before the paroxysm event that changed the way people-anything, for that matter- lived.

A scout, screening the area for Sights, spotted the figure just as it fell and speed over on his hover craft, breaking inter-national law with the velocity. With a quick check to make sure his rifle was loaded, the scout dismounted his craft and cautiously made his way the motionless figure.

"Damn!" the scout exclaimed. Taking a large gulp of artificial air before removing his respirator mask to get a better look he swore again. Before him lie a human boy, black spiked hair, olive skin, and judging by the broken glass root trail an E.V.O to boot! What human with nonactive nanites could survive so long without a respirator? Flipping out a small communicator the scout babbled into the talk piece. Pausing only to take a breath from his mask.

"Command, come in command. This is scout 07905-2B17 I have found a person!"

"This is command, you have been identified 2B17, you found a person?"

"Yessir! Male, appears to be Caucasian, hard to tell from the sun out here. Black hair, black outfit."

"Can you identify the spices?"

"Active Evo, sir. And still breathing to boot!"

"Is that information legit scout?"

"As legit as it gets, sir. My position is Lo.51.2 La.110.7."

"We'll have a carrier meet you at the even."

"On i- Crap!" The scout couldn't finish because in the distance, crawling ever so stealthily across the glass desert, was a large black and brown wolf-like creature the size of a small bus. Upon sensing its prey became aware of it, the Sight broke into a full on sprint for him and the boy.

The scout put his mask back on and pulled the boy onto the craft and clumsily buckled the boy and himself in, choking under the pressure, Sights could run at a steady 80 M.P.H for almost three days without rest. He floored the craft bringing it to 75 miles per, if the Sight on their tail was a rouge and not working in a pack then their chances of escaping were doubled, however getting out without a scratch would be next to impossible.

"2B17, come in!" the abandoned com device screeched just before the single Sight crushed it, unaware of how much it just screwed over the scout and his passenger.

The scout entered the coordinate of the rendezvous into the computer and threw it into autopilot. Then he flipped over to pull the top over the craft incase a glass storm hit. Out of the corner of his eye, the scout noticed the Sight was much closer, to close for comfort, in fact.

"Hang on kid..." He muttered to his unconscious passenger before fishing around for a spare air mask, E.V.O's could survive longer in the harsh atmosphere than regular people, but it killed them too, eventually. He strapped the mask around the boys face and pulled up his rifle. Turning the craft around and throwing it into reverse so he could shoot at the mega-wolf.

But it had disappeared out of eye shot. And for am extremely frighting second, the scout glanced to the left and saw...nothing...then the craft flipped over as the huge mutated beast slammed into the right of it, sending it's passengers to the ground.

The craft rolled onto its side, the engine torn through and through, it lost its anti-gravitational characteristics and skidded to a stop, chipping the glass roots as it slowed. The boy flew to one side, landing sharply, but uninjured in a less jagged patch of glass. The respirator stayed put, revitalizing the boy's blood with oxygen. The scout landed on his back, he slid for a few yards fighting to right his weapon. As he took aim and emptied the clip into the Sight, the wolf-like beast landed on top of scout 2B17, crushing his rib cage, among other bones.

Out of nowhere, a second line of gunfire erupted and tore through the Sights protective skin where 2B17's scout rifle had failed to so much as scratch it.

The beast let out a gut-wrenching howl before snarling once as a second person in a respirator mask stepped up with a more powerful weapon. Then the beast turned and fled, to die in the foothills of the desert.

"This is Hunter 11734-2N61, I'v reached the location, 2B17 is too far gone, requesting shuttle." the second man muttered into an open comm link.

"Request granted, we'll be seeing you in five minutes 2N61." command crackled over the comm.

He stepped over to the fallen soldier to check damage, and confirmed what he already suspected. The man was drowning in his own blood.

"2B17?" 2N61 asked tiredly.

"Here...Sir..." The scout sputtered, raising his left (and unbroken) arm. The Hunter paused before firmly clamping his right hand onto the scouts left and held the hand until it grew limp. The worst thing out here was to die alone.

"Sir..." The scout fidgeted tirelessly, letting out a yelp of pain. He was to far to save, but to close to die quick and quietly. Sighing heavily, the hunter pulled up his battle rifle and aimed at the scouts head.

"See you in hell, Scout." The hunter muttered. 2B17 merely smirked before the hunter pulled the trigger, snuffing out the possibility of of a long, restless death.

2N61 then walked over to where the boy had landed. He checked his vital signs, all within acceptable range, although a bit slow. Aside from minor cuts and bruises from the rough landing, the boy was fine. In order to get a better look at the boy, he removed the spare respirator that had been keeping him alive (he would put it back on once he verified the person, and well before the boy suffocated)

The hunter paused, staring at the boy intently, something about him was unsettlingly familiar. Like a faraway face in a crowd of people that you wan't to run up and greet, even if its not the person you know or once knew, but the crowd won't let you through and the memory fades to grey, black, white, then nothing.

In pure aw at the possibility he knew the person, the hunter removed his safety goggles (unlike scouts, hunters only wore respirators that covered their mouth and nose, like a jet pilot from the old days before the Paroxysm event) and shuttered as his breath caught in his throat. His emotions changed from pure aw, to joy, to confusion, and ended with exited puzzlement.

"...Rex?" he yelled in disbelief. "Rex!" he began to accept the possibility. "Rex!" he stated bluntly before hoisting his unconscious long-lost (but apparently not forgotten) friend and carrying him to sit in the shade of his runner (the hunters version of a scout craft, slightly faster and twenty times more powerful) as they, Rex and Noah, waited for the shuttle to pick them up.


	2. Enigma

These A/N are too long! Aug! so here, lets eat this puppy. ( I need to stop saying that to people I see on the street...)

* * *

Noah stared motionlessly at the body on the operating table, it had been three hours since the shuttle had arrived and pick up him and his long-lost friend and now Rex lay asleep (having been fawned over by doctors moments ago) and the Hunter stood watching him, still in disbelief that after 7 years, he was still alive. Everything had been killed in the Paroxysm Event. Everything that didn't live in the underground to date, so how had Rex survived this long above ground?

"How did you do it, Rex?" He muttered to his sleeping friend. it had been a hassle to get the doctors to let him in the room, but now all he wanted to do was shake his E.V.O friend awake and question him. His training was kicking in. He hadn't left for one second, not even to take off his gear, and under the officials suggestion, still breathed through the filter of his mask.

Rex stirred in his sleep, jogging Noah from his thoughts. he stood up straiter (he had been leaning on the tinted glass wall, arms crossed over his chest) and looked at the sleeping E.V.O for answers, he didn't get any, but clues had been reviled. Rex was pale, Noah remembered him with a tan. And what happened to his trademark outfit? It was patch-worked into a different one, he still wore the same pants and boots, but also just a plain black shirt (which had been removed for the doctors to examine him)

Along Rex's torso, overlapped by all the heart monitoring equipment, Noah could see small scars, but they weren't recent, and a few dozen needle marks and bruises to go with them. But the thing that bothered Noah the most was that he himself was a man now, and even though protocol kept srict orders that stated you have to keep it short, he did have a beard, and looked older. But Rex hadn't aged a day since he last saw him.

One of Rex's eyes opened, Noah saw the pupil before it shrunk, it had flooded almost his entire eye.

"...Noah...?" Rex asked, his voice was hoarse and scratchy, like he hadn't used it in years. Or wasn't able to use it...

He jumped to the side of the table, there was nothing in the world that he wanted more to do that to catch up with his buddy, but a nurse with a respirator on who had been in charge of monitoring the heart rate rushed in and swatted him away. She began running standard test on the awaking Rex who was completely out of it.

"Don't you have to go file a report and get detoxed?" The nurse muttered under her breath.

Noah wanted to say the he and Rex (while still knocked out) had gone through detox on the way in, but he simply nodded to the nurse and kept quiet, rule No. 1 of being a hunter was you don't piss off your doctor, many times in the past did Noah wind up on the same table as Rex now, but he had pulled through thanks to him being on good terms with them, O.K, maybe not good terms, but relatively a neutral pact stood between him and the medical examiners.

Noah paced down the hallway, dodging other soldiers as he made his way to his bosses office. He stopped before he reached the white door, placing his head on the cold metal, letting it cool his head, still warm from being topside, and thought about his find. Rex was alive, as much as Noah hated to admit it now, he had given up the E.V.O for dead seven years back when the earth was fried.

The coolness of the metal began to make his head ache, so he stood up, straitened his hunting gear he had yet to take off since he rescued Rex from being eaten, and entered the office.

Well, beyond the door was a small room, not an office, Noah had been through the procedure before. Beyond this small room was about another seven or so just like it, each one detoxed the visitor for different kinds of germs. (or something like that) anyway, his boss was a germaphobe and had been as such as long as time itself, or so the rumors said.

A purple light flashed off the wall, reflecting off of Noah's bullet resistant vest and glinting eyes and weapons (two 0.17 glocks, a battle rifle, and a series of knives, switch, hunting, buck, and butterfly, most of which were concealed cleverly).

The scanner traveled down and around Noah, scanning every inch before declaring him clean.

"I always tell him it doesn't make a difference if everyone who comes in the base is detoxed on entrance anyway..." Noah muttered as he went through the cycle another 7 times.

He impatiently entered his bosses office, the eight steps of detox didn't really make a difference in any sane persons eyes, seeing as that even if you went through them, you were still separated by a thick glass wall with a two-way speaker from the boss. You could call it a face-to-face conversation (if that what you call talking between two feet of solid Plexiglas) but the bossman would not hear of removing any part of the maze to his office.

On the other side of the glass wall he could see an unhappy face that hadn't changed for the 7 1/2 years Noah had known him, except now W.K. had skin and flesh hanging limply on his bones, rotting there because he took drugs and cures the scientists and doctors dreamed up in their lab.

Those drugs kept him from dying.

"I understand you found something interesting on your patrol and decided to break rank, you know thats worth a penalty." White Knight may have gotten excessively paranoid in his golden years, but the fact that he was a cold, heartless bastard by nature didn't.

"Sir, with all due respect, a scout was in trouble and I happened to be paroling near him, it was a life or death situation, sir." Noah hated rolling over for his boss, especially because it never seemed to help, but talking back would probably just make it worse.

"Then where is the scout?"

Damn.

"He's...on patrol." Noah cast his eyes to the sickeningly white floor.

"I assume that means he's gone and bit the dust? You soldiers and your slang, I don't see what sentimental properties it holds, but just tell me hes dead next time." Knight spat out, mercilessly stabbing Noah through the heart with each word.

Every soldier here, whether they be scouts or hunters, field clerics or those smart-ass scope research scientists, or anyone below Knights precious doctor pets that kept him alive with their drugs, anyone who actually went out into the hellhole that was the outland and risked their lives for the civilians in the city was like a brother to Noah.

It was hard to explain, but everyone who had a job to do that took place outside had a bond with each other, because in a world of sames, that was something you had in common. The other person had gone through similar training, similar losses, and similar hardships to do what they had to to protect the remaining people on earth. Even the clones were closer to him than family. They all respected each other because they all had to do the same thing every day-risk their lives for people they don't know-and in some kind of unheard of science, that made them all equals with the same morals. And Knight had just spat on those morals.

"Sir, he's died because of a-"

"I don't care how he died, 2N61, I care about the thing that was so important that you broke rank. I care about the why he died, whats the reason, hunter? You know every human being needs to be counted so the overseers don't complain."

"Sir, the scout was a clone, according to the new laws, clones aren't considered citizens of the city, and Evo's are second...class... therefore, it...didn't matter..." Noah muttered sadly.

"Yes, he was just a clone, a nameless, mindless, worthless little clone. But next time, he could be a human like yourself, and if we loose one human, just one, then the O.V.S.E's are going to be angry with me. We will loose funding, and they will seek out someone with better ability to protect the city, meaning I would have to go live down in the city with all the other germ filled humans. So, let me make myself very clear on this; if you, as a hunter, fail in ability to protect those below you in biological status, whats to keep you from failing to protect something equal or greater than yourself?"

Noah thought long and hard about his answer, he had known for his whole life that you should always chose your words with the utmost care, but only had to start following that policy six years back when he began working for Knight again.

"Nothing will, sir," Noah's voice became steely and emotionless. "Because it won't ever happen again."

"Is that legit hunter?"

"As legit as it gets, sir."

"Good," A thin and eerie smile spread over Knights face, " then let us discus your find, if the rumors are true, we may have a way to save the human race. And...for all its worth, your reputation..."

* * *

Rex's P.O.V (finally!)

Rex's awakening was long and broken by bouts of darkness, he never really woke up, but could sometimes see a faint light, or a face with no features before it blurred into blackness again, although once...the first time he had been awake, he could have sworn he saw someone, a man...dressed in mostly grey and black...he had blond hair and a short, sandy beard and was disturbingly familiar...and then it clicked into place.

The man was Noah.

But...Noah's eyes, if it was in fact Noah, were not the lively blue he remembered they were, but a stormy grey laced with hate, fear, and desperation.

They were the eyes of a killer. Rex knew what the eyes of a killer looked like because once, when he was very young, just starting out at providence, (10 or 11 years old), he had stood up on Six's desk and with his little hands still chubby with baby fat, and taken the agents glasses off with no warning. Six simply stared back into Rex's eyes with undying animosity for what seemed like everything in the world before quickly taking his glasses back and put them back on while Holiday distracted him with a cookie and a glass of orange juice. At that age he hadn't realized what the coldness and isolation and spite in those eyes meant. But now he did, and Noah's eyes had looked just like he remembered Six's did on that day.

When he finally did wake up for real he was in a dim, white room that seemed vaguely familiar. Many a time had he woken up in a room like this one. The time it took to wake fully was painstakingly slow. As he approached full consciousness the dimness began to wear off, but the brightness of the well lit room burned into his eyes as if he was staring into the sun.

the nanites began to whisper things to him and he repeated them out loud in a monotone voice.

"_30% reloaded. 19% inoperable. Attempting to reline Anterior Humerus, deltoid tuberosity with intertubercular suicus. Stand by for snap reaction._"

Rex was awoken from the nanites vocal trance by a sharp pain in his left arm causing him to scream out in agony as his nanites realigned his broken bone and began to mend it.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..." He muttered looking about his cell. His voice hurt him when he talked, it felt like he had swallowed sandpaper. He was hooked up to a small life support machine with a respirator which he removed from his face

"_Detaching foreign intruders."_ His nanites rang in his head

"Go for it lil' guys." He approved.

'You always need to be capable of controlling them(nanites) in any situation.' Holidays voice rang out. And whatever the situation may be, the people housing him didn't want him dead, seeing as a I.V was in his hand.

_"Detachment engaging...detachment complete._" A sudden wave of heat ran through Rex's body as multiple wires detached from his chest and limbs, including the I.V vein.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to clear the dazed feeling from his mind. He tried to jump off the table and walk to the door, but epically failed, crumpling to the floor on his legs, it was as if he hadn't used them in years...the door looked locked anyway...

He pulled himself up to a sitting position and leaned against the cool wall, trying desperately to remember something, but only terrifying flashbacks came. Circe's blood, Holidays blood, an explosion, being forced into a cryo pod.

And a feeling of total and utter loneliness...

* * *

that was so long (and thats good (?)) I cant wait to get Six in here, hopefully next chap Rex can spill his guts to Noah and vice-versa.

I tried to fix my spelling mistakes, but I pass in stems, not grammar. I don't think this was a good spot to end, but if I didn't do it now, I never would have been able to later. If you don't know what cryo is, google that shit, cuz I can't explain it. Also, if you noticed, Noah was in this chap a lot. Sorry about the whole 'brother' thing, but it says in the summary it's a rant. I have to get Noah's prespective across now cuz once people start to come back from the dead there wont be much time for him. also, I need to rename this fic, the title is to long. suggest something if you like, I never was good at names anyway...R&R? TBC?


	3. Controversy

sweet, sweet feedback ^3^

And remember!Its a hallucination!Not the real thing!

Also, this chap is what the 'T' rating for is, if you dislike excessive potty-mouthing, Donut Read!

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Rex didn't know how long he was in the room, it could have days, it could have been hours, it could have been a few minutes for all he knew, the room had no windows and the nanites coming from the other rooms whispered terrible things to him, stories of the end of days and macabre things that would accompany the extermination of the human race. Only, Rex was positive the nanites spoke of the past, not the future, but that thought only scared him more.

He spiraled back into a void of memory and thought.

Circe. She stood in the corner of the room, a small, hand sized hole in the side of her stomach. Her red and black hair was matted by coagulated mud and blood.

"You've been asleep for awhile now, Rex." She said, crossing her arms like she always did when she was alive.

"I know..." He muttered to the corner, keeping his eyes on the wall in front of him, alas, he had generally good peripheral vision and the image of Circe remained in the corner of his eye.

"Lots of things changed while you were asleep." a second voice chimed in, it was Holidays voice, she sat in the corner left of Circe with her own battle scars showing, though hers much more gruesome.

"I know..."

"No you don't."

"I know things have changed Doc, not what's changed specifically." he muttered to the floor, unwilling and unable to look at her for the life of him.

"There ain't nothin' ta be specific about, kid. Ev'ry thin's changed." Bobo said from a corner. He wasn't marred and mangled like the girls because Rex hadn't seen him when he died, if he died. Hell, Noah was alive, why couldn't Bobo be? he was there when Circe and Holiday bit the dust, but Bobo and a few other shadows from the past remained M.I.A rather then K.I.A.

"No ones talked to me here! I don't know anything!" Rex yelled at the ceiling in frustration.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." A cold, heartless voice rang out. Rex's head snapped up at the voice, around him, Bobo and the girls were melting into the shadows, a lone figure stood in the middle of the room. Black pants, black boots, white tank-top, green jacket with black glasses hanging out of a pocket.

Six.

Rex's breath caught in his throat.

"Rex, pay attention." Six said in a monotone voice, looking Rex in the eye.

"Shut up..." Rex muttered

"You're the only one who can make me do that Rex. Cuz I'm_ your_ hallucination!" He yelled. Rex was petrified with fear of his own mind. "I can't believe you were providences only chance! I suppose thats the thing with kids though, they can't pay attention long enough to notice when people drop dead around them." he spat.

"Don't talk like that you hypocrite! The only reason people were dropping dead was because you killed them!" Rex smiled smugly through hot tears at Six, who looked like he was about to say something 10x worse in response but he turned his head to the locked door with a wild look in his eye. Rex looked up to see Noah opening the door with a key pass.

Noah stopped half way through the door and knocked, glancing in. Rex wiped his tears away with his sleeve, ( he awoke in white clothing). and Shook his head as Six and the others vanished behind his eyes.

"Rex!" Noah said entering the room fully. He was dressed in a black sweater with black jeans and boots and gloves.

"Noah...?" Rex asked in disbelief getting to his feet ignoring the stings from the small scratches he had no memory of accumulating.

"In the flesh." the man confirmed and sat down cross-legged on the floor. Radiation was a problem, so he had gotten a shot and the dots on his neck were starting to bruise. Noah pulled a cliff bar and a juice pouch from his pocket and set them at Rex's feet, who in turn sat down across from Noah.

"Thought you could use something to eat. Now, its not much, but its all I could get past security, and I figured any food would be welcome after seven years of being in cryo-sleep." Noah smiled.

"C...cryo?" Rex asked, staring intently at the snack. Truth be told, it seemed forever since he had eaten anything, his body felt weak, like he had had only enough nourishment to stay breathing and that was it.

"yeah, the sciency-doctor nerds decided you've been in a cryo-induced coma for at least half a decade, maybe longer."

"I don't really get that, but whatever...are you really Noah?" Rex looked skeptical. They sat in silence for a minute, maybe longer, just staring at each other. Noah lifted one hand, Rex mirrored the movement, Noah shook his hand, then went into a bird shadow puppet, they bumped, then stacked their fists, then under and upper slaps, after a series of even more complicated movements they ended the over-dramatic handshake by offering each other, then smoking imaginary joints. By then they were both laughing like old times.

"I'm so glad to see someone I know." Rex said through a mouthful of chocolaty almond goodness which he now felt obligated to rip into since he knew it was Noah. "Well, kinda know..." Rex muttered, noting the change in appearance since they last saw each other. Noah was a man now, no doubt, but Rex got the vibe that there was not only a physical difference, but a mental one as well.

The first thing he noticed was a large triangle shaped slice missing from his left ear and a small vertical scar on the same side of his face on his jawline. The worst was the one Noah was trying to hide under the sweater.

"You have a mechanical arm." Rex noted dully. If Noah was shocked at Rex's accusation, he did't show it through his incredible poker face that he had acquired over the years of bloodshed and misery. He nodded stoically as the E.V.O. "When did that happen?"

"Four and a half years back, about the time I joined neo-prov. a sight tore it clean off. Luckily my team was around to blast it up and save my life, my arm, however, had no such luck." He smiled guiltily like he had just lost a library book rather than an arm. "It's okay, prosthetics are way better now than they were before the event, some are even better than your flesh and blood." He flexed his mechanical fingers as if to prove his point.

Rex nodded.

"So..." Noah started awkwardly, "Do you remember anything?"

"Holiday and Circe are dead." Rex said.

"I know, man. I was there." Noah said, remembering the darkest days of their friendship. Rex had never been the same, and there had been no visible change in Six, though it must have affected him somehow.

"Once...we adopted a civilian girl..." Rex smiled at the memory. "Holiday was the mom, Six was like...the secret agent dad, in a way. And I had so much fun playing big brother. Until that point, I had been the only one to call Holiday 'Holly' as a kid, and she was the cutest damn thing you ever saw."

"What happened?" Noah let him talk, encouraging him to let out what was on his mind, until now it hadn't occured to him that he knew nothing about Rex's life in providence before they met.

"A terrible mishap..." Rex muttered. "She was mortally wounded when I showed her Mell in the petting zoo. I was so stupid! She had no nanitic powers to be heard of. They put her in a medical coma to save her, as far as I'm concerned, she is there now, hooked up to machines." Noah didn't have the heart to tell him that there was nothing left of the old Providence buildings, therefore nothing left of the girl.

"I called her Mitts." Rex said.

there was an awkward silence.

"I remember..." Rex began again, "I would always have these nightmares when I first joined Providence. they lasted for like a year and a month and every time these people with no faces would come for me and Holiday and Six. So every time I had one I would get out of bed and go check on them, to make sure they were okay, you know?" Rex laughed. I"t seems weird now, I had no idea I was so... naive. Every time they were okay, just dandy. I thought for sure every time I had that dream they would be taken away or hurt by the people, and then it actually happened...weird, huh?"

Noah nodded, noting there was more to that story, but willing him to go on at his own will. He did.

"Another time, Six got so angry at me because I wouldn't stop moping over Cerci joining the pack and not us, that he took his hover-board all the way to Abysus, went through a short, suspenseful period of stalking through the dark halls of Kliess's lair, slinking past members of the pack one by one until he got to Circe, and abducted her. He dragged her all the way back to HQ so I would stop bitching. At the last second, Skalamander spotted them and shot his weird little rock-thingies at him. Six made it back, but he was heavily bleeding. " Rex grinned. "I had no idea I was so irritating, even for someone with a demeanor like Six."

"Skalamander?" Noah asked, " The lizard dude with minerals for his left arm?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hes in the cell next to this one." Noah said as if he was just informing Rex of the time of day, rather than the presence of one of his sworn enemies.

"Why is he here!" Rex exclaimed aggravated. Noah sighed and prepared to give an explination.

"It's like this, Rex. Today, there are three kinds of people. Active Evos like you and lizard face, nonactive Evos like me aka; the pure, and last and least in this society, the clones. Because most Evos were human at one point, they are kept here in lockup. Every Evo is treated as a mental second class citizen, but a citizen nonetheless because of the human gene. But thats only because people are hard to come by in this day and age. Clones were made to do the dirty work like hunting, even if some people do too, but they are incapable of reproduction, mostly because they'r all male, but whatever. "

"What?" Was Rex's puzzled response.

"Well, about 7 or so odd years back, there was a series of huge explosions. All of them were like the one where the nanites first appeared and each one went off at exactly the same time with the force of three A-bombs each. It wiped out most of the human race, less than 0.001% was left, a bit under 66-thousand. Thats why every human, Evo or not has to be counted because there is still a chance they can be cured. Thats why were so..." Noah faltered, looking for the right word. "Exited to come across you, the only thing recorded in history that can permanently cure, or as the case might be 'purify' an Evo."

"So I just have to cure people? Do you have a nanite offloading station?"

"We've had one for years, its just never been used, meaning its never been tested. But you would be helping so many people to live a normal life down in the city with the pure, and you'd be doing us a favor by freeing up these cells."

"Okay...but one thing, why am I in lockup?"

* * *

Its not really a cliffhanger, but I have this thing with letting a chap go over 2000 words. If i don't stop it before then i never will

if this fic had filler, this would be it, i apologize for any OOC-ness cuz i know its there. Also, I have a schizo fetish. -_-'

Remember! Its not really Six! its a hallucination of Rex's mind brought on by hunger! yum cliff bars!

And 'yes', Capri Sun will still be around 10 years from now, possibly longer...(I hate that crap...)


	4. Nervous Breakdown

I'M QUALIFIED! TO BE A NINTH GRADER!1! I graduated Friday, I hope I don't die in high skool. O_o

everyone seemed generally pleased with chapter 4. you guys have no idea how happy that makes me.^/^ anyway, as for the lil ficlet I made off of a reference to this, I just might do something like that again. maybe... anyway, heres to you and heres to me.

P.S. sorry its so short this time (and that I took so long to up d8, family shiz, you know?)

* * *

"Well..." Noah mulled over the question. Rex looked at him impatiently, before this whole 'paroxysm event' or whatever it was, he had been the most essential tool in curring E.. So why was he locked up like a dog? "I think it has mostly to do with you being radioactive." Noah finally decided.

"Radioactive?" Rex looked skeptical.

"Yeah, when the bombs went off, they either killed or poisoned everything on earth with radioactivity. Every time you go outside, you become infected with it. It doesn't kill, well, not quickly at least. In fact, if a 'pure' could breath the air, they would last about three or so hours without a suit, vax, or detox. Here at N.P. we got us a detox station that can clean the radioactivity off a human like nobody's business, but it doesn't work quite as well on Evos...I don't know the details, but active nanites don't accept the detox, leaving the host radioactive." Noah really had no idea why nanites didn't cooperate with the detox A.I. Once Seth, the S.R.S (scope research scientist) on his squad had tried to explain it to him. But Noah was what most people would have considered part of the 'jock' clique in this time and space, (with him being a hunter and all) so it mostly went in one ear and out the other, but his brain did manage to shrink Seth's speech down to about three sentences; Humans are kay with detox. Nanites no like detox. nanites clean themselves.

"So I'm radioactive and are going to die?" Rex asked in hysteria. _He was going to die! No! NO! **NO!**_

"No, no, your nanites have there own way of cleaning themselves and purifying your body." Noah quickly assured. "It just takes any number of days to do so, its just because its much easier for the members of the facility and the Evo in question to lock the hazard in one room than have everyone who comes in contact with him Detox every time they'r in the same room as you. " It sounded confusing just trying to explain it.

"So I'm not sick?"

"Not sick, just contagious. And a bit stressed out, it seems."

"I'm having a little trouble...grasping the concept of the whole matter, you know?" Rex admitted shakily.

"I don't blame you. I was working at the mines before they set the bar for the number of humans that have to be alive at any given time. It shocked and appalled me that there was anything left of the human race beyond enslavement and Pneumoconosis." Noah remembered the terrible days when he had to salvage metal from mines to help rebuild the face of the human race. It'd sucked. Big time. He still had the scars on his lungs to prove it too. Thank god they changed the law when they did or he would have been dead long ago.

"Oh my god, everyone's dead." Rex said, barely a whisper. he began to shake everywhere. "Everyone is dead! I remember now, Circe is dead!" He yelled in panic, no longer in his right mind (or his left) "And Six killed her!" His eyes snapped up to meet Noah's, who cringed in turn. The utter fear and desperation and _hatred_ radiating off of the E.V.O broke his heart all over again, he hadn't felt so useless since _her _death, the feeling nearly broke him inside.

Rex began choking and coughing, snapping the hunter out of his flashbacks.

"Their all dead!" He squawked, voice raspy from not being used in seven-or-so-years, the sudden strain on his voice box was like fire in his throat. He began to cry and sputter, but something told Noah he was lost in a flashback and unaware of his flailing and convulsing.

"I want a medical team down here stat!" Noah yelled into the camera in the corner of the room. Already on his feet, his basic medical training kicked in. He lay Rex flat on his back and kept his head turned to the side, ignoring the E.V.O scratching at his arms and face.

The med. team burst in, radiation wasn't an immediate problem as long as the team was detoxed within the hour, and they began to do their thing; setting Rex up onto the bed he had escaped earlier, putting a mask over his mouth and nose, and strapping down his thrashing limbs. They got to work checking his vital signs while Abner, the head cleric of the group (and on Noah's squad too) barked orders at the peons.

_ TIME SKIP!_

An hour later Noah sat in Rex's room.(After detox) The E.V.O lay sleeping (and strapped down) on the bed. Noah sat in the corner of the room back to the wall elbows on his knees, head thrown back, staring at the ceiling. Next to him, Abner sat in almost the same way with a cigarette between his lips. The cleric had brown eyes and brown slicked back hair, and like Noah, a short beard (we'll call it...5 O'clock shadow) Noah looked at Abner wearily.

"He'll be fine." The doctor assured. "Just needs a rest, and maybe a short therapy session, believe you me, anyone who's ballsy enough to walk these halls 'll need one sooner 'r later."

"I...I want him on our squad." Noah muttered.

"I don't think so." Abner said, voice growing a bit agitated, "we only get two hunters tops to a squad and I don't wanna waste it on some untrained punk."

"He isn't untrained, Abner. I knew him from before the paroxysm event, he was trained by the _original_ providence, he was the only real thing they had to combat the E.V.O to human ratio, he may be a bit rusty when we take him out in a few days, but I say he still has the muscle-memory." Noah insisted. Abner was silent for a while.

"Fine. I guess, but it's not my call, you have to get the boss-mans consent first, and even then, you need the majority of the squads vote. So far, 2/5"

"2/4, Abner, she's gone now, all I have to do is convince Seth and our lil' clone and we got us a replacement hunter/scout and a full squad of 5 again." Noah nodded as if saying it out loud was his way of finalizing his plans to keep an eye on Rex and possibly help him through his P.T.S.D.

"That's to easy, Seth will definitely go for it." Abner stood and made his way to the door. He paused before opening it. "You can't save everyone you love, you know that right?" he asked. It fell on deaf ears.

"I can try." Noah insisted, his voice firm to his statement. Abner sighed and left, displeased with Noah's resolve, but accepting of his decision, rather go down fighting than like a dog.

Rex began to stir in his sleep. Noah stood and walked over to his bedside just as Rex opened his eyes. "The people are back with their dogs."* He informed Noah, who nodded like he understood what that meant. "Also.."

Rex paused very dramatically, like he was trying to remember what he had to tell Noah. His face lit up upon remembering, then a look of deep horror crossed his features.

"I killed Holly..."

* * *

*Reference to _"Nightmares", _slight reference to chapter 4

Okay, before anyone gets all _Rex is too old to talk like a baby_ on me, let me just point out,

[P.T.S.D + time to think] = crazy + Rex's natural childlike nature = the last line in this chapter. ^^

also, everyone must have been real smart, grammatically-intelligent babies because the way Rex talks in Nightmares was the same way my lil bro and I talked as 10 year olds. Also also, I'd like to point out that hes _amnesiac_, and in some cases, amnesia can cause minor brain damage, as well as effect one's ability to commit things to memory. i.e; proper grammatical pronunciation (HaHA! Bet no one thought I researched before starting this fic, did they?)

anyway, I won't let my ' get in the way to much, I just need some more characters to work with. I'm thinking one or two more chaps of crazyRex (I have a particular plot twist I wanna try out too...) then we get into the good stuff, so if you don't have the patients for that, then I'm sorry, but this is a rant.

As for Noah, I'm sad hes not in the show much anymore, it kinda dials down the fic's realistic features, right? Also, I bet the few of you who paid attention are wondering; "Who's 'her'?" well, I have yet to decide that. If anyone has an O.C they can lend me for Noah (preferably as plain as possible and with no E.V.O powers plz) that I can borrow for this fic, I would greatly preciate it (If no one wants to share I'll just improvise something -_-') this seems like a filler chap to me...Grr...:(


	5. Four the Win

Yo.

Thanks for people who offered to let me borrow their O.C.s ^^ I feel bad cuz i wasn't really specific on what I really wanted, and I can't go changing an O.C.s personality (especially one that isn't mine in the first place) on a whim because each one is made specifically and if you change one thing, then it just might throw the whole thing off. as for now, i'll just go along with the story and when you guys want Noah's back story (paroxysm event-present) just tell me and i'll edit it into the chapters, no extra effort needed. ^^

also G.R belongs to M.O.A (bout time i added a disclaimer )

and this is my First time ever writing in first-person ever, tell me if you prefer the other way, because I think _I_ do. -_- A Lot

Rex's P.O.V (FINALLY!)

* * *

waiting.

blackout.

whirlpool.

nausea.

burning.

Hear a voice. There are no words, only sounds. Things come back to mind. Pools of blood form on the concrete. Maggots fall from the skin. a crimson trail smears over the hills, the thirsty sand drinks away, mummifying the body. He raises his hand to block out the sun...but his vision is already clouded with blood.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Someone shut up that screaming kid! It's annoying, why is he even screaming!

"AHHHHHHHRRR!"

I said shut the hell up!

Dull pounding resonates in my ears before another spin-chilling screech resonates through the air. i keep trying to cover my ears, but somethings holding me back...

It's a child's voice. I keep looking for the source and suddenly, there is nothing but burning buildings all around me. Bodies lay strewn across the rubble, chunks and halves with gore and heat radiating off of them. The stench is incredible, like cooking meat. I start to run, dodging limbs and shrapnel. Then I hear it again.

The scream.

I turn swiftly and follow the noise to the remains of a small brick house. Only half of the south-western corner still stands.

I run to the sound. It's muffled by something, and its mixed with nerve raking sobs. I trip on something hard. My face hits something crispy and charred. I look up.

it's a person.

Now_ I_ start to scream at the torched body, at the child buried halfway underneath crying itself into its last sleep, at the flames and evaporating human fat all around me. For what seems like hours I yell at the burning sky until I can't even hear my own voice. The pain in my throat gets worse with every second.

My voice box feels like its crumbling.

And, then, when everything is at it's worst and if feels as if oblivion is upon me, something wonderful happens...

...I wake up.

I'm in a white room. No. two walls adjacent to each other are dark. Tinted glass. I'm in the middle, facing a white wall, I turn quickly. there is a door behind me on the other white wall. I try to stand and walk towards it, the tinted glass looks like a black hole to me. Like a dragons cave with the worst possible creature lurking in its shadows. Death

But I can't stand up, hell, I can't even scratch my nose. I'm tied down to the floor with thick chains. Shackles on my ankles and wrists. A silver collar with electric blue words it around my neck. All I can see is the glow.

I try with all my might to activate my nanites to get me out, its obvious to me the shackles are electronic, They hum ever so slightly, only someone like me who can personally connect with machines would be able to tell.

The collar around me glows brighter and I feel a small tingling sensation that runs through my body. My nanites don't work. I'm about to yell when a man walks in. I recognize him.

"Noah?" I ask.

"Yeah Rex. I came to see how you're doing." He sat down outside of my reaching range. Another man came in behind Noah. My nanites were screaming at me to stay away from him, they were useless to free me, but not so much to warn me of danger.

"I'm still skeptical, Noah, and if his current psychological state isn't a reason to lock him up and throw away the key right now then nothing is." The man said, running a hand through his slicked back hair. His whole being screamed 'evil' to me.

He walked over and sat next to Noah, I realized I recognized him too, but vaguely.

"You should recognize me, I saved you from choking on your own tongue." He said, as if reading my mind.

"How did you do that!" My throat was on fire but I was appalled and terrified at the thought that someone could read my mind. "Are...are you an Evo!" The man just smiled.

"Abner," Noah interjected quickly, pushing the man slightly in the chest with the back of his hand, warning him not to scare me, I guessed. "Is a top cleric and knows the human body inside and out, physically and mentally. He can't read minds, but his ability to tell someone's thoughts by their body language is impeccable. And obnoxious." He glared at the doctor, who in turn smiled back warmly.

"Jealous, are we Noah?" The doctor mocked. They seemed polar opposites to me, it kinda reminded me of Six and myself.

"My...my throat burns." I informed them, in a rather pathetic voice.

"Well, thats completely understandable." Abner looked at me like it was common to feel as if a cougar was eating your vocals, I returned his gaze with a skeptical one. "Well it's true!" He shrugged innocently. "You _have_ been screaming for the last forty-three hours, so I wouldn't say you'll have _no_ negative repercussions, but that's just me, the _doctor's_ opinion." He emphasized doctor greatly.

"Forty...three..." I muttered in disbelief.

"Hours, yes." Abner finished for me impatiently. "Now are you sane now or do I have to wait another day and a half before we can analyse you?"

"Relax man," Noah said. "Knight gave us five days, we got three left."

"Your pretty optimistic for being the guy to stick out his neck askin to get this kid on our team, didn't ol' Whitey say if this doesn't turn out, you'll be deported to the city with the rest of the useless humans?" Abner crossed his arms skeptically at Noah, who shrugged it off.

"I have tons of faith in him, just so you know Abner." Noah stated matter-of-factly.

"I...I feel a lot better...than I did before, but now I'm really hungry." I admitted, referring to when I first woke up. "But can someone give me a rough idea of how I even got to this place?" Seriously.

"Well..." Noah looked at Abner expectantly.

"Hmm? What! You think _I_ can explain this?" The cleric looked baffled.

"_Well_..." I started...

"You _are_ a doctor." Noah finished. We smirked at him, a trick we had used on Six multiple times to annoy him, there was nothing like making a confident, down-on-his luck agent squirm under the pressure of thinking there's something he didn't know. Abner was harder to crack, he matched ours with a glare of his own, but finally, just as I thought my eyes were going to splinter from dryness, he blinked and sighed in defeat.

"I don't know... how to...um...really... you should really ask Seth about that..." He looked to one of the dark walls and blushed.

Noah laughed, apparently it was funny when Abner made a mistake, and I found myself chuckling along, until my throat reminded me that noise was a no-no. I ended up coughing my lungs out.

"Need a lozenge?" A childlike voice emanated from somewhere in the room, I looked around wildly, stopping when a black hole of pain shot through my neck and spine. But everything was nulled out when one of the black walls lit up with a giant happy face of a kid about my age. He shot us a toothy grin, and waved at us.

"Seth!" Noah smiled back at the kid, Abner just rolled his eyes.

"Hey Seth." He growled. The boy in question had messy snow-white hair and powder blue eyes. He sported a pair of orange headphones placed just behind his ears, and some sort of complex ear bud that covered one side of his face and most of his forehead, he also had, (and what can I say, the kid had great taste) goggles around his neck to match his headphones.

"I can give you a scientific deduction of the past 7 years of your life with a blood sample and a few bits of skin and hair...Oh! and an X-ray would be nice too!" Seth listed off, his face lighting up at the X-ray part.

"Cy, you know X-rays are forbidden on active Evos." Noah scolded. And to my surprise, Seth acted like he _had_ just been scolded! He looked to the ground and muttered in a small voice.

"I know..."

"Why?" Seth sighed like a child being forced to recite a math problem he didn't study.

"Because...it might set off a quantum reaction between the X-flash and the nanamotronic cells in the system and cause a negative, and possibly fatal reaction..."

"And?" Noah pressed and got another sigh from Seth.

"And, with a 4 in 10 chance of infecting the whole base and ending the city and the measly scraps of the human race as we know it..."

"Good boy." Noah said it like this kid was his own son. Seth grinned excitedly, and just as fast as the screen lit up, it went blank, temporarily blinding me. The door to the room opened and in came the kid, he was a scrawny thing, and a clumsy one to boot. he musta tripped three times walking over to us. On a flat surface. When he finally reached us, he tackled Noah in a bear hug and Noah ruffled his hair.

"Okay...then..." I muttered to Abner. "Anything else new?"

"Well, If you'v been asleep for 7 years, the last time you were awake you must have seen trees, right?" The doctor asked.

"Umm... I don't really know...Everything is still fuzzy to me."

"Your body, or mind, rather, is trying to cope with something it seems to have lost." Abner said.

"And in order to so, it's repressing unwanted memories." Seth interjected from behind Noah. Abner shot the kid a glare for stealing his thunder, the latter shrunk farther behind Noah.

"As I was saying...for the next three or so days, our job is to find out those memories, or at least a clue to where you came from. Cryo is a lost technology to us, if a single tube and coolant system still exists, then we can replicate the model and have a Cryo tube of our own...er...right?" He looked to Seth for confirmation. The boy nodded.

"It could also conclude why you haven't aged a day since I last saw you." Noah muttered.

"We'll know soon, our little pet scout is out examining the tracks you left in the desert to their origin."

"Levy is not a pet." Noah sighed, "He is a highly trained scout of this cell."

"Damn strait!" I was shocked at Seth's outburst. "Levy and all the other clones are not pets, they are amazing creations of science!" The kid insisted. I looked at Noah confused.

"What?" My old friend asked guiltily, "So I may act like his mom, he's still his own person!"

"Kay, so can you let me out of these chains?" I pleaded more than asked, the shackles were seriously starting to chafe. To my disappointment, they exchanged skeptic glances that said "No" to me.

"We will." Noah said suddenly.

"We will!" Both Abner and Seth asked at the same time.

"Yes, we can and we will. And since I'm the top combatant on this team, what I say goes, and I say Rex is completely trustable."

The other two looked at him like he had just grown a second head, but finally nodded and the shackles snapped open.

"The collar too, Seth." Noah ordered. Seth nodded reluctantly and the collar popped right off.

"We'll see you in the morning then." Abner said, He and Seth made their leave, while Noah ordered me a hot meal and something to help repair my torn throat. Then he too, was gone.

That was the most terrifying night of my life.

* * *

I am so sorry for my ! They won't get to much in the way ( I wish Holiday was in this fic so I didn't have to make a Scientist and Doctor of my own, but alas...)

Please tell me if my first person sucks, because I will gladly edit the chap to match previous chaps.

thanks again for being patient with me.


	6. Familiars

yay! changed the stupid summary! Its so misleading right? Six isn't even in this yet! TT_TT

future rex ch 7! O_O my gawd i can't believe it! we need some six tributes on utube! I could name so many good songs! i'll make a list of them on mai profile! Most of my buds are going to HS with me! lol!

thats not really whats important, but as i sit here with mai Dew and mai rainbow nerds, I'm thinkin, WtF were Bobo and Six doing in the last episode!

also, thanks for the reviews. And I'll try hard not to kill anyone off too soon like Seth. He is my most adorable O.C (aside from Child, if I ever get Melancholy Rain going again, that is) in recent news I saw Karate Kid, which I has to say was better than I thought, I specially liked the back stories. anyway, back to this macabre piece of crap...

* * *

Rex's P.O.V

I didn't much that night, nor did I reflect, or even breath until my lungs felt like bursting from lack of air. My nanites were constantly setting off small distress signals. The lights had gone off after Noah had left. The things he said had kept replaying in my head, keeping me sane in the dark room.

_"Well, thats more or less my team. Soon, you'll be on it too." Noah grinned and ran his finger down the longest of the two scars on his cheek._

_"Kay, thats awesome, but why am I still locked up? Asking that is getting old!" I complained as I rubbed my wrists where the chains had chaffed. _

_"Technically, this place isn't lock-up, well...it is, but trust me, this place is way cleaner and pleasing to the eyes than a recovery room." He scoffed the last part. "And don't worry about anything, White Knight still owns this organization."_

_"I noticed, why are you working for him again?" I glowered. He shrugged_

_"Gives me a chance to do something useful. Anyway you needn't worry because he runs this place and everything you might just need from a turkey sandwich to toenail clippers is in the wall." He got back on topic._

_"Not a particularly delicious combo." I noted dryly. "How about a bottle of orange Fanta?" Noah just laughed._

_"No such luck, Everything was obliterated in the event, well...everything but diet coke, that is. All we really have now is water and Capri Sun."_

_"That sucks."_

_"Yeah, but you get used to it after a while, I gotta clock out man, we'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Love you too, Noah dear." I remarked sarcastically. He just grinned and left, locking the door behind him._

"Why did he do that?" I asked myself, back in the now. It didn't make much sense to me why they would lock the doors, and why they would leave me in a room with two black holes as opposite walls. If you looked long enough, they started advancing on you, like the doors to oblivion, ready to swallow you whole and alive.

My nanites didn't like either side, they told me in numbers that, despite them being huge T.V screens for broadcasting messages in real time, my previous suspicion that they were, in fact, tinted glass, was correct. From one side, I got nothing but negative waves from my lil' guys. Waves of fear washed over me with every second I glanced at the left wall.

The right was different. It was as equally terrifying to _me, _but my nanites didn't seem to mind that side. They weren't particularly at ease either, more like perplexed with a hint of curiosity.

I slowly crawled over to the wall, even though it killed me, every time I thought I heard a sound I would freeze and consider going back, but I would rather be on the uncertain side than know for sure I was on the hostile side. I curled up into the corner and tapped the glass with my hand. I smiled when nothing happened and was about to tap again when I heard someone, or some_thing,_ tapping from the other side. I flinched back, but kicked myself for being so stupid, my nanites didn't pick up anything particularly dangerous, so why should I be so scarred?

I shook my head and placed my hand on the glass. I wasn't after the glass itself, but if it doubled as a T.V screen, then there should be thousands of little rods embedded inside. If I could warp those, then I might be able to get a clear view of the other side, I thought it had worked, until I saw what _was_ on the other side, then I began to regret it immediately. I tried to cover up the cleared glass as fast as I could, but my nanites wouldn't listen, in fact, they did the opposite, growing the clear spot until it had a five foot radius. I flinched back thinking for sure the beast would bust out and eat me.

Then I got a better look at it. The part I was terrified of most (and the one I saw first) was a huge pair of mandibles where the mouth should be. Then I noticed something even scarier, if not, then disturbing to say the least. The mandibles had the body of a child. Not like me child, a young one, five or six years at least, maybe eight at the most. It was a girl, that much I could tell, don't ask how, I'v been really close to Evos before, enough to tell you if something that didn't resemble a human in the slightest was male of female.

I looked closer, now as curious as my nanites, and I realized now why they had been. She had dark hair, it was to hard to tell for sure what color, but it was dark, and dirty, for that matter, with a small piece of straw sticking out at a weird angle. Her face was coated in dirt and what looked like blood.

I changed my mind, I'm scarred again.

Her mou-sorry, mandibles were dripping with something too, they were glazed over with a dark substance. I looked at her eyes, but all there was were dark holes. I stifled a shriek of terror. Then sighed in relief as the dark 'skin' covering the eyes slid...sideways? into her face to revile two, perfectly normal red eyes, wait, red eyes? No, upon closer inspection, I noticed the black part, the...um...pupil! The pupil was green, the iris was red. The sclera was...black. That was weird, what was even weirder was that she just looked at me.

Well I, never one to back down from a challenge, stared back we remained like that until she pulled a dead, half eaten rat out from behind her and began to gnaw on it. I watched with disgusted fascination as she ripped small chunks with her jaws, after awhile, she saw me watching and I looked down embarrassed, remembering it was rude to stair.

I glance up, thinking how foolish it was, what was the E.V.O gonna do? It's not like she cared if someone kept looking at her.

I came face-to-glass-wall-to-half eaten rat. I jumped before I realized she was offering the munched rat corps to me, a puzzled look on her face.

It took me a few seconds to comprehend, but I finally shook my head and put up my hands defensively, she shrugged, _shrugged!_ It was so human, I felt as if we were eating dinner together and she had just offered me a piece of pie rather than a rat in lock-up.

She sat down in her corner by the cleared glass and watched me watching her eat. She didn't offer me the rat again, but paused occasionally form her dinner to look me in the eye, and once, she said something. I don't know what it was, but I could hear it faintly (My nanites had probably weakened the walls ability to absorb sound when I cleared it from it's tint.) it sounded like a parrot squawking, which made me chuckle. I squawked back, which made her jump, then she looked at me like a curious child (which made more sense than you'd think)

After she finished, she disappeared from my view and came back with a small piles worth of straw in her jaws. She made a small nest in the corner and curled up, the whole time she watched me, as if I would vanish faster than she'd like. She laid her head on a small mound and watched me like a sleepy dog. I chuckled at the thought and she picked her head up, realizing she could hear me too I stopped and looked at her. She put her head back down and sighed.

I smiled and thought about hitting the hay too. No pun intended. What had Noah said?"

_"you needn't worry because...__everything you might just need from a turkey sandwich to toenail clippers is in the wall."_

Right, but how to get it?

I placed my hand on the wall, but my nanites couldn't make anything come out. Finally, angry and tired, I yelled out.

"Gimme a blanket!" To my utter surprise, a neatly folded blanket with a pillow and sheet on top fell out of an open hatch in the wall than closed up.

"ummm...thanks?" I muttered, glancing around, I picked up the sleeping things and curled up in the corner with the girl.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be as sleepless as I thought...

TBC...?

* * *

Ha! I'm starting to get used to this whole 1st person thing. But I might have to alternate Povs to get everyones insight, which is just so much more irritating than i wanna put up with...sorry if Rex was OOC this chap.

Also, the girl isn't an original character! A satisfied nod goes to whoever can guess who she is. it's not that hard i don't think, its real short, but I'm starting to hate this story. I have never had this much writers block TT_TT

Where the hell are you Six! TToTT

anyway, enough of my bitchin...

R&R?


	7. Psychoinsomneosis

**arg! I got like 4 GR fics now! okay...so one of them isn't written yet, whos counting! Is it you! Its you, isn't it! Sorry...Noah, where are you? TT_TT**

* * *

Rex woke in the near dark, the lights had yet to be turned on so he bused himself with untangling his legs from the sheet and blanket the 'wall' had generously lent him the night before. After freeing himself he made his way over to the cleared part of the wall, wondering why in the hell that one spot wasn't tinted. Then the events that had taken place not eight hours ago came back to him and he realized why that particular chunk of the wall was see through.

"OH! That girl!" He tapped his fist on the flat of his opposite palm and looked through the proverbial gap in the wall. It was dark on the other side, but he finally made out a small cocoon where he remembered her falling asleep last night. He flinched back, but quickly reclaimed his ground, one couldn't help thinking of the phrase; Curiosity killed the cat.

A closer look proved to him that yes, it was in fact, some form of chrysalis. But one unlike any he had ever seen before, It looked like a small jet turbine, the wider end was opened, but a small film covered it. the majority of the cocoon was a light, sapphire-ish blue, but the little end faded into an emerald green, as did the lip of the big end.

_Thats...really familiar actually..._ Rex thought. He tapped lightly on the glass. "Hey!..." he faltered, not knowing what to call her. "um...Hey Mitts! You in there?" He settled on the name of a little girl he once knew.

There was no response so he rapped on the glass louder and paused again, this time the cocoon rustled and the film end starting to stretch as something exited. He flinched back yet again as this...thing began to stand and break the blue layer of the cocoon to revile...

...Mitts.

"What?" Rex made a face as the little girl with huge mandibles yawned and stretched, then glanced at him. She cocked her head to one side, then made a sort of happy chirping noise when she recognized him. He smiled as well, relieved it was just her. "I'm gunna call you Mitts, okay?" He said, approaching the glass and looking her in her multicolored eyes.

She paused momentarily, as if pondering the matter, then erupted into another chorus of chirping.

"Cool." Rex nodded. He paused as a familiar feeling set in his stomach. Mitts was quiet as Rex's stomach glowered and rumbled at them both. The teen Evo blushed in embarrassment before realizing that a girl that was more creature than human probably wouldn't care in the least, in fact, she seemed to smile and disappeared into the deep, dark recesses of her room, only to reemerge with a rat in her jaws.

"Thanks Mitts, but I think I'll skip." He smiled and turned to the wall, feeling really stupid as he asked it nicely for food. When it didn't respond he cursed at it and considered using the smack-hands to bust a hole in the wall in order to better share Mitts' rat, but dismissed the idea when he heard a tapping on the door. He turned to see none other than Seth coming in, the shorter teen smiled and waved nervously.

"Umm...mornin' Rex...can I...uh...can I come in?" He looked horrified as Rex pretended to ponder the question.

"Hmmmm yeah okay." He finally said to the albino's relief.

"Don't do that man. I have this thing with trying to please people." Seth wined, scratching the back of his head. He perked up immediately. "I figured you'd wanna have some breakfast! So I decided to come and eat with you cuz you must be kinda lonely and wanting to ask a bunch of questions and stuff." Rex nodded.

"Yeah! that would be nice, actually." He paused. "Can we invite Mitts?" Seth shot him a questioning look, the Latino pointed at Mitts' wall.

"What! You want to invite E71 to brunch!"

"Is that her name? I call her Mitts and she likes it, and she's real good at sharing, so I don't see the problem." Rex muttered. Seth paused about to say something when he saw the look on Rex's face, never one to turn someone down, he sighed.

"It's not that she isn't...well bad or anything, it's just, us in the higher ranks are encouraged to make rational decisions we think are best for the situation, but removing an E.V.O from lock-down is kinda frowned upon in this society without the corresponding paperwork..."

"Who said we have to leave?" Rex smiled mischievously, it was a smile Seth would grow accustom to, though he didn't quite know it now.

"What do you me- what are you doing!" Seth looked horrified as Rex activated the B.F.S and began cutting a hole in the wall. when he finished he kicked down the glass material and called Mitts to come out. She timidly crawled through, pupils adjusting to the lighter environment. When she saw Rex she shakily stood on her two feet and ran over to him and began... sniffing him?

In the light Rex could see her better. She had slightly deformed limbs that extended farther than normal humans at the elbows and turned into sort of tattered wings. He patted her on the head (something he had secretly wanted to do since he had first seen her, despite her appearance)

"Umm...Okay, I guess..." Seth muttered defeated. "Why so attached? you've been conscious all of ten hours." Rex paused and thought about it for a second.

"I can't really explain it...but ever since i first saw her, my nanites have been talking like crazy. They keep telling me to watch over her, like she's my responsibility and I feel as if I'v known her before, briefly, but definably. And if I don't look after her, I'll regret for the rest of my life. You ever get that feeling?"

Seth had to pause to think about it, but eventually he nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think I do...so I 'spose when you put it that way, I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Rex felt relief surge through his body and he picked up the small, black haired bug-girl in his arms as if she were a baby. Mitts rested her head on his shoulder, glad not to have to walk, seeing as it proved difficult while balancing her large jaws while she did so. Normally, she wouldn't bother, but, in the back of her clouded brain, she remembered being human, and humans always walked on two legs, not four, they seemed to fear things that did not act like they did, so she made the effort not to scare them, but this one didn't seem to mind in the least.

"So...can I leave this room now?" Rex asked, puzzled.

"Yep!" The momentary "higher rank" personality was quickly devoured by the childish one Rex had categorized him under upon their first meeting 10 or so hours ago. "The monitors in the watch room have declared you clean of any radiation or viral infection. You must have some really cooperative nanarobotics in you to be cleaned so fast, most of the time it takes three days to a week, longer still for some unfortunate ones, but your's literally happened over night. Color me impressed."

"I get that a lot." Rex assumed the albino was referring to his nanites. "or used to get that a lot, I have so many questions that I keep forgetting what they are." He shifted Mitts weight ever so slightly to keep his arm from falling asleep. "And I'm thinkin' I need some answers before I start assuming its something much worse."

"I bet! I hate being left in the dark myself, so just follow me. And don't look so timid, weakness is frowned upon around here. E sevent- I mean, 'Mitts' can come. As long as an E.V.O in lock-down is escorted out by a qualified official, no one will get annoyed."

The albino teen marched triumphantly outside, followed closely by a hesitant Rex with the bug-girl still in his arms. He watched Seth quietly, sizing up the youth who walked kinda like a puppy would if it could skip around on two legs, much too happily for the dire situation of the earth as far as Rex could comprehend. His attention strayed from his escort to the halls in which they were traveling. He had expected something more interesting, like the inside of the Galaxy 614m, or better yet, the Deathstar in all it's chocolaty-sith-coated glory, but was sorely disappointed by more plain white decor, blindingly white, in fact, so bright in the florescent bulbs that provided light (as well as the only sound aside from their footsteps, an eerie, obnoxious humming) that simply glancing in any direction of the bleached corridors would burn ones eyes to the point of blinking furiously.

That being said, Rex kept his gaze on the crown of Seth's orange headphones until he led them to a door and punched in a code, followed by a thumb print and retina scan.

"People are very paranoid around here these days, so naturally everything is tightly secure, the only thing keeping them from putting a voice and blood sampler on all the entryways is fundamental frequency and the fact that nanites have the tendency to tint a persons blood."

"I didn't understand a single word you just said." Rex informed him nonchalantly. they entered a room identical in every way to Holidays old lab. Rex nearly dropped Mitts at the initial shock as Déjà vu and fierce nostalgia overwhelmed him.

_ "Holly?" Rex shouted, suddenly a small child again in his first year working for providence. The normally bright room was dim, and in the corner Holiday was hunched over a pile of paper work, she looked up and smiled at the sound of his voice._

_"Hello, Rex." a voice emitted from nowhere. it was her's alright, but it had a sort of echoy sound to it, as if it had been bounced off many walls in a cave before reaching his ears. He walked up to her, only coming up to the top of her tall desk, and peeking over at her from the edge._

_"Did you have another nightmare?"_

_He nodded._

_"Would you like to hear a story?"_

_He nodded again and moved to sit on her lap, she cradled him in return as best she knew how._

_"Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Rex." She started._

_"Thats me!" The boy looked up at her with a grin, the nightmare all but forgotten. She nodded back._

_"Now Rex was a very good little boy who loved to run and play and laugh." her grip tightened on him, but he didn't notice._

_She continued her voice dropping an octave "But one day something horrible happened." Rex shuttered as Holiday clutched him tighter, so much that it began to hurt. "A whole lot of bombs went off at once and killed everyone." Rex began to scream and tried to scramble away but her nails dug into his skin. All at once the shadows in the dim room began to grow and Holidays own face started to twist and disfigure itself into a creature with slitted red eyes and a maw dripping with glowering yellow teeth like the kind one might find in a Northern pike, or a tyrannosaurus-rex mouth. The pain from her claws got worse and worse, until he couldn't bear it anymore. Then all he could see was red. Red and fire..._

**XXX**

**well that was enlightening. not really, sorry, i know it's been like a month, i'd be surprised if anyone is still following this fic, I just wanted to update cuz i'm going camping this week, i leave in like 3 hours for a week in the boundry waters, so if your reading this, try and get new eps for me while i'm gone. ^_^**

**Anyway, this chap was originally about 1,000 words longer, but i decided to stick to my 2,000 wrd rule because I tried, and i really can't end it. _ Anyway, I'm hopeing some questons will be answered in the next chap, Seth talks A LOT _**

**on the bright side, you guys have got to know who this bug-girl is by now, right? I don't know if I can make it more obvious without giving it away. I will say once again, SHE IS 110% not an OC. and if you still don't know, then I guess you will in a week when i finish up the 8th chap and post it, but only in exchange for feedback. As for "Tunnels of Blood" I'm thinking about scraping it so I can use that plot to make a G.R. comic on DA. I mean, do we really need the same story on two sites? Hopefully I can figure out how to work a scanner by then, because believe you me, I can draw 10x better with a pencil and paper than with a tablet.**

**WARNING! when i post the next chapter, I will also be changing the title of the fic to "Life as We Knew it"**


	8. Dreamsnap

**XXX**

.

.

.

.

..._.ex_

.

.

.

..._Rex_

_._

_._

_...REX! Wake up man!_

Rex jolted awake to see he was back in Seth's now disturbingly familiar lab, despite his spacing out, he remained standing where he had entered, but Mitts (much to the albino's displeasure) was huddled behind the white-haired teen, clutching onto his black pant leg and growling uncertainly at Rex.

The latter shook his head and shuttered.

"You alright man?" Seth voice his concern, not bothering to hide the slight worry in his tone. "Hey, your crying." Rex raised a hesitant middle finger to his face and pulled it away quickly at the touch of moisture.

"Well look at that." He muttered and didn't hesitate to wipe the rest of the tears away with the back of his sleeve. "What just happened to me?" He asked more to himself than to Seth. The former looked up to see the latter with a huge grin plastered over his face, and while he looked happy, the only vibe emanating from the kid was one of pure and previously untapped curiosity.

"Dude, I think you just experienced mental phenomenon. You should be okay in a sec if you didn't already forget it."

Rex nodded in a confused manner and slumped down in the first chair he could reach. "Care to go into specifics?"

"Not really." Seth muttered, still eying Rex with interest. "Well actually I'd love to go into detail, but not much is known about what you just went through, heck, more than half of the little know facts about it have been scraped into existence by your's truly, so naturally, I got to name it."

Rex nodded for him to go on.

"It's a symptom called Psychoinsomneosis syndrome, the individual episodes I nicknamed 'dreamsnaps'. Very few people have had one, witch is partly why little is known about it. A dreamsnap occurs when a memory, dream, or thought combined with physical weakness, exhaustion, hunger, or disease forces the mind into a dreamlike state in which they exist in or relive that thought. It can happen anywhere, anytime, and so fast, the person experiencing it may never even know it happened, I call that one a transit. Most people have in fact had a transit before, that is when the person is unaware that a snap even occurred, most likely because it was so short that no time seemed to have passed between the time it started and the time they woke up. People always mistake it for paramnesia or it's more common name, Déjà vu."

Rex could only nod as the flood of information forced its way into his brain, he welcomed it as it helped him forget the remains terrible events in his 'dreamsnap' but at the same time couldn't help wishing the kid would shut up for a few damn minutes so he could collect himself. In the effort of doing so, he noticed a warm, sticky substance on his ears and neck, and when he perked his head up at noticing it, it tickled him slightly. Rex reached up with his hand and touched the sticky liquid before bringing it back down to revile his hand was coated in blood, his blood. He yelped and held it up to Seth so he could see. The kid simply looked at the crimson mess, and shrugging, stood to pull a towel from a dispenser on the wall and handed it to Rex who wiped the blood away.

"Don't worry, thats just a side effect, as far as I'v found out, facial bleeding is completely harmless under the circumstances, quite common actually. mostly from the nose or ears, occasionally the eyes, but not so often. I wish I could tell you why, but I don't spill a theory if I haven't finished convincing myself it's a good one." He reassured Rex.

"Go ahead and spill." Rex muttered deciding it may be good to know as much as possible about a potential danger, isn't that what Holiday always said? _"Be aware of you're every surrounding, make it so that nothing can interfere with the objective." _and then there was the one thing she always said to Six _"Keep track of you're health better, you reckless idiot!" _But now was not the time to think about the past so he pushed the memory of his only mother-figure to the back of his mind and upon reentering reality, found that Seth was talking again.

"Well...the only theory I have for this particular syndrome..." The kid leaned in real close as if he we're telling a horror story. "Is that a snap is brought upon a person because his or her nanites are trying to to remind them of something important, a crucial bit of information that is vital to survival in a specific way. Unfortunately, despite the info being of the utmost importance, the subject can never seem to recall the dream or memory relived." Seth sighed discontentedly. "If only I could have one my self...it would open so many doors on the subject if only one had a first-hand experience, you know?" he looked up at Rex, who looked in a daze.

"Huh? uh...yeah." He nodded. "Actually, you lost me at 'the only theory I have,' but I think I get the general gist of it."

"Okay, well...lets hope you don't get them on the field when you become an official member of our team, kay?"

"Wait...what?" Rex stood to follow Seth, who seated himself at a table in the corner of the lab. Rex took his seat at the table and Mitts followed timidly, seemingly recovered from her fear of Rex's nanite spike, followed over, and completely ignoring the other chairs at the table, crawled to the top of the table and sat cross-legged on the corner closest to her new "big-brother" aka, Rex.

"I hope you don't mind milkshakes for breakfast, it's the only thing I eat er, drink."

"Do I mind! Are you kidding me? I'd kill for a triple chocolate McCafe."

"So you'll have a chocolate then?"

"Oh yeah."

Seth smiled "Howdy! Two chocolates please!" Seth yelled to no one in particular, however a soft humming could be heard from the wall and two chilled cups were pushed out of it. "Thanks, Howdy!" Seth slid one cup towards Rex before sipping his own. "Everything is written in code around here, it's a general pain in the ass, but as soon as you memorize the formulas, its just like knowing a second language. Oh! anything for the little lady?" He gestured to Mitts with his free hand.

Rex paused and looked the bug-girl in the eyes, she cocked her head to the side and made a small chirping noise. she had a mouth at the end of her mandibles, that was for sure, but there was grayish scaly skin on her thin lips that extended over her jaw. Her poked her gently on the forehead. "Something tells me, she wants a vanilla. Even if she can stomach rats, all kids like sweets, right?" He glanced at Seth for confirmation, the boy genius simply shrugged and ordered a vanilla which he placed in front of the girl.

They watched her with curiosity as she timidly stared down the glass before dipping in her finger and licking the 'nilla coated digit. she made a sound similar to that of which one would make when sampling a foreign food, then practically shrieked like a banshee.

"Holy crap! Is she okay!" Seth filinched, a nervous smile on his face, he was deciding weather or not to laugh.

"It's all good, I think the screeching cicada noise means shes happy." Rex snickered as Mitts began to slurp happily from her glass.

"Good. That means we can get down to business. Ask away."

"Wheres Noah." Rex turned serious.

"He's on a solo mission with Levi."

"Oh...Okay...wait! if its a solo mission why is another guy with him?"

"because their gay, why do you think?"

Rex had never felt more confused than he was just then.

"Sorry, I'm partially Bi-polar." Seth apologized. "I forgot your a noob, the mission was assigned to Noah and Noah alone, but if a human has a solo mission, at least one of his company is supposed to go with him. We have a really complicated caste system these days. But you'll learn all about it soon."

"Can't wait." Rex muttered into his milkshake. "Okay, some guy named Abner said I would be joining your cell-or something- soon, care to explain?"

"Can't you give me a hard one? Okay, our cell is compose of four people right now, five as soon as you finish training. Each cell is required five people, but a while back we lost the fifth in an...an accident, but thats in the past, the requirements now is one cleric, one scope scientist, one hunter, one scout, and one combination of the last two, we call the last ones vanguards. A team can have three or two vanguards as well and have no scout or hunter, but at least one 'guard is required."

"Am I supposed to be a vanguard?" Rex asked.

"Thats the plan, our last fifth was one. Now Noah is the hunter and the commander of our little club, usually the 'guard would be the C.O, but he has more time on the field than all of us combined, so he outranks us all with experience."

"What's a hunter do?" Rex usually wasn't one for long lectures, but he had to say, he was intrigued! To think his timid, nervous friend could become so cold, so ruthless, so...so cool.

"Hunt." Seth said simply. "Hunters are the most skilled when it comes to killing the beasties up top. Their like combat machines. They exist only to fight."

Once again, to cool.

"And your the scientist and Abner's the doc?"

"Yup, I analyse the outland constantly to find water, food, and mineral sources, nothing real exiting, all the fun stuff goes on here in the lab. As for Abner, he's a grumpy old fart. the oldest of our squad."

"How old we talken?"

"I don't know for sure, but he tops Noah by at least fifteen years."

"Nice...what about scouts?"

"Well Levi's our scout, he is the only clone on our team, which is why we're kind of famous even among the squads, see we have more bona-fide humans than clones. Its a killer rare case." here the albino grinned proudly. "Anyway, I'll explain clones someday, but as for scouts Levi's the best there is!"

"This is sounding more and more like a Star Wars based dream."

"I know, but you'd be surprised how much of our basic survival gear is stolen from popular science-fiction series. To think, the human race would have be totally screwed over if it wasn't for George Lucas and Gene Roddenberry."

"I'll toast to that!" their glasses clinked and Mitts glanced up at the noise before dipping back down into her shake. "So...how did I get here?"

Seth paused and seemed to mull it over before answering. "Well, you obviously can't remember, so i'v had to piece the whole thing together with the facts. See, we took blood and tissue samples from you and found a a certain chemical in your blood. That chemical has kept you alive as you slept for some seven odd years."

"Seven huh? Still hard to accept I missed seven years of my life..."

"Oh trust me, the full force of it hasn't even hit yet. When it does, you'll know it."

"You'r my emotional support." Rex smiled, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Just sayin'." The scientist grinned. "Any who...before the Event, Providence had been experimenting with a process called Cryo-sleep. Its where an individual is frozen for a long period of time in a cryo-chamber...it's kinda like a giant Tic-Tac. until then, cryo had only been a sci-fi dream, much like the tech we have here now, I'm actually surprised you survived it, being a guinea-pig and all. from what I'v managed to piece together, and mind you, this is a total hypothesis, providence, running out of time, had managed to predict the blast, or on a whim, decided to put you into a cryo sleep chamber and either bury or vault the whole thing away. Seven years later, the chamber either runs out of anesthetics, or the timer stops and starts the awakening process."

"and your subconscious, via your nanites, manipulated your body in the direction they sensed was the safest." A tired voice rang out.

"Abner!" Seth twisted around wildly, looking for the source of the voice.

"In the flesh." The ornery doctor emerged from the organized mess of Seth's lab, a large test tube in one hand, a lit cigarette in the other.

"No smoking in my lab! Is that a combustible substance from my chemistry table!" The albino flipped. Mitts, once again, looked up from her drink, found the situation at the least totally uninteresting, and with a sigh that sounded like an annoyed huff, returned to the rapidly melting ice creme. Rex made eye contact with Abner for a brief second, and in that brief second, the Psychology honors student read the Evo like a book.

"Do It!" Was what Rex's features said. "Thrill me! I'v lived half my life in a box, I need some entertainment!"

Abner smiled, and as he tapped the smoldering ash of his cigg into the clear substance of the container in his hand, he assured Seth, "relax, I averaged a C+ in chemistry all six years of high school."

"Six years? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." Rex thought, eyes widening.

Abner capped the top of the tube with his thumb and shook the concoction violently. The results were amazing, to say the least. The second Abner uncapped the container the contents began to boil rapidly until the evaporated into swirling smoke that danced into different shapes and objects. The doctor slipped the test tube into his lab coat pocket and began running his hands through the misty wisps, manipulating them into familiar things like hearts and stars and geometrical shapes. Rex grinned wildly. It wasn't exactly an explosion, but he had never been to a magic show before, it seemed even after the apocalypse, there was still time for 'firsts'.

The smoke cleared, and from it, emerged a very pissed off looking todler.

"it...It made a baby!" Rex croaked in disbelief.

"baby my ass!" The thing said. It had black hair and red eyes and a very menacing posture that was dwarfed only by its size. It was kinda cute, actually.

"No swearing Howdy!" Seth warned.

"Sorry, boss, but this big idiot is always screwing with the lab!" 'Howdy' pointed at Abner, who began to whistle nonchalantly as if this was all news to him.

"I know."

"Who?" Rex asked. Mitts had ventured close to the tiny person in curiosity. It had the qualities and DNA of a human, yet it was an entirely different species.

"This thing here..." Abner said, nudging 'Howdy', "is a guinea-pig of the cloning industry, one from the first batch. They all had a growth defect, he's the only one that lived so now Seth keeps him as a sort of...ah...pet?"

"Assistant! Seriously Abner! In a world defended by homunculi, you really need to change your attitude twords them before they take over the remnants of our society and leave you for sight bait. now stop before you squish him!"

"I'm sick of this dick's crap. I'm gonna go die in peace." The tiny clone muttered, limping slightly to the door and out. Mitts followed him on all fours, lagging behind only slightly in respect of the clone's space.

"Oh thats right, he's on the list, ain't he?" Abner whistled. "Like, three months left?"

"Shut up, you jerk." Seth spat. "Expirations ain't funny."

"Ain't ain't a word, kid. And when you'v been around as long as I have, 'expirations' just become another obnoxious event in life. You learn to get over it."

Rex's nanites once again spiked with fear of the older man. nearly everything about him screamed freaking psychotic. Abner looked at him and he jumped.

"Relax, fish. I'm not nearly as dangerous as I once was." The man smirked and began to make his leave.

"Wait! Hang on a mo!" Seth yelled. The doctor stopped abruptly, not two feet from the door. "Thats the only reason you came in here! To mess with my stuff and further kick my assistant into a deep pit of depression?"

Here Abner's face lit up. "Your right! I came down here to tell you that Noah's back! Must have slip my mind..."

"How could something like that just 'slip you'r mind'!" Rex yelled, he had stood and began his way to the door (milkshake in hand) before the cleric had even finished saying Noah's name.

"And where the hell do you think you're going Fish?" Abner grabbed the collar of Rex's shirt and tugged like he was a dog.

"Ow! Stop that! And stop calling me Fish! I'm going to see Noah!" The teen squirmed in the doctors grasp, anger flaring on instinct from having Six stop him in his tracks in the same manner many a time before.

"Well thats a dumb idea." Abner stated simply. "I mean, given the circumstances, with having to file a report and mission statement and the giving the sitrep, you wouldn't be able to get hold of him even if he wasn't in surgery as we speak."

"He's in surgery!" Rex and Seth burst out at the same time.

"Well yeah, Noah and Levy both, did I forget to mention that?" He muttered.

"Crap!" The two teenagers exchanged glances and ran for the door.

"OH! That reminds me! I should probably get back down their before they die or something." Abner tapped his fist in his hand.

"You really are a dick!" Rex yelled back over his shoulder before he and Seth vanished down the corridor.

* * *

Wow...this kind of sucks...so much OC dialog in one chapter! And holy crap! its over 3300 words! must be why the ending is terrible. sorry about the grammar problems, i'll fix em later, i'm just in a hurry right now.

Noah was injured for suspense! are you suspended? I'm hoping to get the next chapter out sooner than 2 months from now. hopefully just 2 weeks tops. School is being high on my priority list right now. -_-;

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love all the inputs. :) they make the story so much better. I wish i could adress you individually, but like I'v said, i'm strapped for time, so lemme just say you all rock my socks. That is all. -_-

And Niromi, you hit the nail on the head about Mitts. /thumbs up/ :P

Ps. if Abner comes across as a total dick to you, then it's working. :)


End file.
